We will perform a total of 20 sequential kidney islet transplants. The islets will be injected percutaneously into the liver via the portal vein. The recipients will be patients who have a stable functioning kidney and have type 1 diabetes. Our research will help define the optimal candidates, immunosuppression, site, and feasibility of pancreatic islet transplantation. Prior to transplantation, C-peptide negativity will be verified using a glucagon challenge. At 1 week, 1 month, 3 months, 6 months, and yearly from 1-5 years, insulin secretion will be assessed using a sustacal meal challenge test.